Rosa Strudel
by Koorime Hyuuga
Summary: Viver ao lado de seu amor não é bem como Sakura esperava. Usando as roupas, o quarto e o corpo de Naruto. Muito menos com um amor há muito já esquecido.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta fanfic levará dois capítulos para chegar ao seu enredo principal (citado na preview). A música citada nos capítulos se chama Almost Lover (A Fine Frenzy).**

_Rosa Strudel = Redemoinho Rosa (alemão)_

_Escrita por: Koorime Hyuuga_

_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

><p>I never wanna see you unhappy<p>

_(Eu nunca quero te ver infeliz)_

I thought you'd want the same for me

_(Eu pensei que você quisesse o mesmo pra mim)_

Goodbye, my almost lover

_(Adeus, meu quase amante)_

Goodbye, my hopeless dream

(_Adeus, meu sonho sem esperança)_

* * *

><p>A jovem kunoichi seguia apressadamente para o centro de Konohagakure no Sato, mais especificamente, para o centro médico da vila oculta. Parecia apressada, talvez pela hora ou talvez por parecer fugir de um rapaz loiro que há muito vinha lhe perturbando com um assunto pertinente.<p>

- Sakura-chan! Por mim! Por nós! – insistia.

- Me deixe em paz, Naruto!

- Não seja egoísta, Sakura-chan! – o rapaz apressou o passo, ficando lado a lado da jovem - Vamos lá comigo!

- Não sou eu a egoísta, nunca fui! – sentenciou entrando apressadamente no hospital onde, agora, trabalhava. Naruto parou do lado de fora, observando a amiga se perder de vista ao virar o primeiro corredor.

O assunto já durava cerca de três semanas, quando um acontecimento abalou a vila. Um acontecimento cujo resultado deixou poucos felizes e muitos revoltados...

Uchiha Sasuke havia retornado.

* * *

><p>A princípio, a volta do shinobi não foi como todos esperavam; Trazido a força ou voltando de bom grado, Sasuke não havia esquecido a promessa da destruição de Konoha.<p>

O Uchiha chegou com mais de mil homens e mulheres, a maior parte nukenins, principalmente da vila da chuva, além de seu novo grupo, formado por shinobis com habilidades peculiares.

Apenas dois anos após a morte de Uchiha Itachi e o assassinato de todo o alto escalão de Konoha, Sasuke prometeu retornar, declarando guerra àqueles que se calaram perante as atrocidades cometidas ao seu clã.

Tsunade ainda ocupava o posto de Hokage e Naruto, agora conhecido como o herói da vila, mantinha a ordem e supervisão de todos os acontecimentos internos. Konoha talvez estivesse agora mais forte do que nunca, e mesmo assim Sasuke retornou, trazendo morte, caos, destruição e desespero para a vida de todos.

Tudo se refletia no olhar escarlate que reluzia naquela madrugada do ataque.

Infelizmente, nukenins não eram dignos de confiança e sempre corriam para o lado que estivesse vencendo.

Sasuke fora traído.

Sendo atacado não apenas por toda Konoha, mas também pelo seu próprio exército. Apenas mais infelizes patéticos que agora entravam para sua lista.

* * *

><p><em>- Prisão de segurança máxima de Konoha –<em>

O local isolado da vila mas, ainda assim, o mais bem vigiado, era, também, o mais freqüentado por Naruto, Neji e Shikamaru nas ultimas três semanas.

Ajoelhado no chão frio, preso por correntes que pendiam das paredes até seus pulsos e pernas, completamente adornadas por selos de papel, Uchiha Sasuke permanecia imóvel, de cabeça abaixada e corpo encurvado. Um venda nos olhos impedia o rapaz de, por mais remota possibilidade que fosse, devido aos selos a sua volta, atingir quem quer que fosse que entrasse naquela sela, com seus olhos amaldiçoados.

- Porque você sempre volta? – a voz fraca, quase como um murmúrio, ecoou pela sala escura e vazia.

- Acho que já respondi a esta pergunta outras vezes. – o loiro respondeu, por fim abrindo a porta da cela com um rangido e adentrando no local - Mas tenho vindo especialmente por questões políticas.

O jovem nada mais expressou, abaixando o rosto novamente, sem ao menos saber para onde olhar. O silencio tomou conta do local por longos segundos.

- Você sabe que pode conseguir sua liberdade se aceitar e compreender as condições.

Sasuke sorriu de canto. - Uma vez solto, eu repetiria tudo de novo.

- Olha, Sasuke... – o loiro falou, coçando a cabeça e sentando-se frente ao moreno, de forma que o outro, mesmo de olhos vendados, percebesse sua presença ali – Eu não sou bom nessa coisa de leis. Isso quem cuida é a baa-chan...vamos apenas sentar e conversar como ami...

- Amigos? – interrompeu-o, virando levemente o rosto em direção ao loiro. –Você é retardado? Mesmo a Sakura já notou o desprezo que ela mesma sente ao me ver. Qual o seu problema? Todos aqui me desprezam... e o sentimento é recíproco.

- E se alguém não o desprezasse? O quê você faria? – desta vez Naruto exaltou-se, aproximando-se do moreno, o que fez com que o mesmo recuasse o tronco pela proximidade da voz.

O Uchiha parecia pensativo...ou talvez não. Apenas calou-se por um minuto.

- Não existe este alguém... – terminou, diminuindo o tom de voz.

- Eu não o desprezo. Agora me responda: o quê você vai fazer? - Silêncio. - Pense nisso. – terminou levantando-se e caminhando para fora.

* * *

><p>Não era tão simples o trabalho de libertar e restaurar a imagem de um ninja renegado, perigoso e poderoso como aquele.<p>

Por mais visitas que Naruto e outros shinobis peritos em interrogatório fizessem àquela sala isolada das outras, poucas esperanças restavam de mudar os objetivos insanos do Uchiha.

Sasuke fora traído e enganado. Sempre. Pela família, irmão, pela vila, amigos e por seus subordinados... não havia em quem confiar agora.

Sua sandice mental, já bastante deturpada, agora era afetada por sua própria condição. O lugar frio, inóspito e silencioso, aliado aos maus tratos e desgastes que os interrogatórios lhe acometiam, acabava com sua saúde e energia. Os olhos vendados lhe proporcionavam uma insegurança maior do que ter seu chakra quase que totalmente selado. Não podia ver quem entrava ou saía, quem lhe indagava perguntas petulantes, ou quem devia lhe alimentar e não o fazia.

Não apenas em batalha, mas em vida, tornara-se escravo de sua visão, de seu Sharingan.

Aquilo que era o orgulho dos Uchihas. Que fez com que o jovem abandonasse tudo o que tinha em busca de aprimoramento constante.

Aquilo que mais lhe proporcionava segurança e, acima de tudo... Poder.

Naruto o visitava e, só quando o fazia, sua aparência melhorava, por mais que odiasse tal fato. A presença do rapaz garantia sua alimentação e um pouco mais de respeito para com ele. Entretanto, não era todo dia, muito menos toda hora que poderia se dar a esse "luxo". Em verdade, repudiava acima de tudo a idéia de apelar qualquer reclamação àquela pessoa, mesmo quando era questionado sobre seu estado.

E, entre tantas outras perguntas que o Uzumaki lhe fazia, uma sempre era repetida.

- E aí? Já pensou naquele assunto? – perguntou após mais uma sessão de conversa com o moreno, pondo-o ciente de todo o trabalho que sua invasão está dando a vila com a reconstrução de casas, comércio e cuidado com os pacientes feridos. Além disso, trazia sempre assuntos sobre seus colegas de outros times, algumas missões em conjunto e as rotinas de afazeres, do qual ele pouco se importava, de Kakashi e Sakura.

- ...

- Tempo não falta para você pensar nisso. - Silêncio. - Prefere continuar aqui sofrendo na mão dos interrogadores? Sabe que eles não fazem isso somente por ser parte do trabalho deles, não é?

- Aqui dentro ou lá fora...não será diferente. Esse vai ser meu tratamento.

- Não comigo por perto! – exaltou-se, aproximando-se do moreno.

- Não pretendo ficar sob sua proteção... – falou ajeitando-se de forma a manter a mesma distância de Naruto - Se eu for solto, não vou dar-lhes tempo de vida para me tratarem assim novamente. – terminou esboçando um sorriso malicioso de canto.

- Por favor Sasuke... – falou desenhoso - ...acha mesmo que pode sozinho contra Konoha inteira? – o loiro disse a ultima palavra junto a um suspiro, quase que inaudível.

- Não pretendo mudar de idéia. – determinou, dando por encerrada a conversa.

Naruto abaixou a cabeça, apenas levantando os olhos e observando o rapaz vendado, agora totalmente silenciado. As vestes estavam surradas, algumas manchas de sangue incrustadas. As correntes nos pulsos e canelas faziam o local ficar em carne-viva, provavelmente vítimas de quando Sasuke se debatia em seus espasmos de loucura sob interrogatórios. A boca ressecada e machucada, e mesmo sua voz era mais rouca que de costume, devido aos berros e xingos.

O vislumbre completo da situação do amigo acabou abalando-o mais do que esperava. Um dia aquele foi Uchiha Sasuke e, mesmo criança, um shinobi respeitado e até popular entre todos. O homem de um pouco mais de dezoito anos que encontrava agora a sua frente estava longe de ser o que ele conheceu, admirou e até mesmo rivalizou.

* * *

><p>Quatro meses se passaram, e Sasuke ainda permanecia naquela jaula fria. Seu estado, agora mais precário, quase o condenando duas vezes a morte. Em ambas sendo encontrado desfalecido, na mesma posição de sempre. Apesar de tudo, fora cuidado ali, ainda selado e desconfortável.<p>

Sakura havia curado ferimentos e resolvido outras complicações em ambas às vezes. Sendo a segunda melhor médica-nin da atualidade, sua presença era indispensável e obrigatória, tendo em vista o estado de saúde de Sasuke mais precário que o de muitos enfermos no hospital.

Ainda contraditória, a Haruno fazia questão que o moreno jamais soubesse que fora cuidado por ela. Mesmo nas vezes em que voltava para supervisionar a recuperação dele, sempre pedia para que o dopassem minutos antes.

- Não quer mesmo ficar ao menos até que ele acorde? – o loiro perguntou quando viu a jovem se levantar do lado de Sasuke e limpar as mãos em uma toalha branca que havia posto sobre a cama inutilizada.

- Não. – falou ríspida enquanto guardava seus equipamentos. – Se eu o quisesse vê-lo acordado não mandava o doparem.

- Não precisa falar nada, fique apenas... – pareceu pensar um pouco, procurando alguma palavra – ... para examinar o estado psicológico dele.

- Seu vocabulário ficou mais extenso, dobe. – murmurou o prisioneiro, atraindo a atenção dos dois e fazendo o sangue da mulher gelar.

Um silêncio incomodo se instalou no local.

- Meu vocabulário não aumentou só nisso, usuratonkachi! – o loiro alfinetou usando o antigo xingamento que lhe era atribuído.

- Você aprendeu esse comigo, diga-me um que eu não conheça.

A conversa em tom de sarcasmo e calúnia, ainda que parecesse estranhamente descontraída, enrugaram a testa da jovem.

- E você, Sakura? Mostre um pouco do que aprendeu além da sua falta de ética.

A garota pareceu hesitar. Sasuke agora sabia o porquê de o doparem para que lhe aplicassem tratamentos médicos. Não queria prolongar sua presença ali. Pretendia ir embora, sem trocar palavras, sem se fazer perceber assim que o Uchiha despertou.

- O quê foi? Não sentiu saudades de mim? – perguntou – Aonde está a felicidade que me foi jurada?

- Sasuke...- Naruto o chamou advertindo-o, olhando dele para Sakura. Mal pode ver os olhos da rosada, cobertos pela própria franja, os lábios comprimidos e as juntas brancas dos dedos, tamanha era a força que esta fazia ao fechar o próprio punho. Em seguida fez movimento para que a Haruno saísse da cela, acompanhando-a com as mãos sobre as costas da mesma.

- Ao menos me deixe ouvir sua voz... – ambos estacaram no mesmo lugar. O pedido do Uchiha soara um tanto...inusitado.

- Idiota. – foi tudo o que murmurou, mantendo o silêncio seguinte.

Uma risada louca e alta ecoou pelo lugar, seguindo pelos corredores e enchendo os ouvidos de quem estava próximo.

- Oh, isso é tudo que os doces lábios da Sakura-_chan_ podem proferir? – falou desdenhoso, dando ênfase ao sufixo usado apenas por Naruto. – Certamente eles já fazem coisas piores.

Sasuke ouviu passos determinados caminhando em sua direção, sentindo, em seguida, o baque violento contra seu rosto. Seu pescoço estalou, os olhos arderam e a bochecha queimou nos segundos de silêncio que seguiram aquele tapa.

- Sakura-chan!

A expressão no rosto de Sasuke parecia mais aborrecida que de costume.

Sakura, ainda ofegante pelo próprio ato, girou no calcanhar caminhando em direção para fora da cela.

- Deixe-o, Naruto. Essa escória não merece a nossa presença... Pensei que estivesse um pouco melhor depois de beijar a morte duas vezes. Mas essas palavras desagradáveis já disseram tudo o que precisava saber desse bastardo! –terminou enquanto sumia das vistas do loiro, arrancando um olhar perplexo do mesmo.

Um sorriso de canto brotou no rosto, agora vermelho, do Uchiha. - Porque ela simplesmente não disse isso desde o principio?

- Porque você falou aquilo... Aquelas coisas? Sakura-chan cuidou de você. Graças a ela você continua vivo.

- Ela só fez prolongar minha agonia. Quer me fazer algo de bom? Tire a merda desse pano da minha cara e esses malditos selos! Prometo matá-la sem dor. – falou, terminando em uma risada baixa insana.

Naruto o observava perplexo. - Você não a mataria, mesmo que fosse ela a libertá-lo. Não a Sakura-chan. – observou o amigo se calar. Suas palavras indecifráveis pareceram-lhe, enfim, afetar.

* * *

><p>DO lado de fora da prisão, a Haruno já se encontrava longe, brigando contra uma singela e solitária lágrima que teimava em cair sempre que era secada. Pôde ouvir Naruto gritando seu nome ao longe, segundos depois, não parando para encará-lo ou respondê-lo.<p>

- Sakura-chan! – berrou correndo de encontro à jovem.

Sakura, discretamente, passou as costas das mãos sob os olhos, finalmente virando-se para o rapaz.

- O quê foi, Naruto? Já aviso que não vou comer lámen hoje de novo.

O jovem parou, analisando seu rosto com um olhar triste. Levou as mãos à face da moça, enxugando os vestígios da lágrima.

- Eu sei como você se sente... – murmurou enquanto passava o dedo rente aos olhos dela, enxugando outra lágrima antes que esta escorresse.

Sakura se afastou, empurrando delicadamente a mão do loiro para longe.

- Não, Naruto...você sente algo diferente do que sinto. Não estou triste por ele estar na prisão... – Falou enquanto voltava a caminhar. Não conseguiu terminar a frase. Em sua mente um turbilhão esmagador de emoções deixavam-na incapaz de dizer qualquer outra coisa.

- Eu vou tirá-lo de lá! Custe o quê custar! Confie em mim!

A jovem apenas fechou os olhos enquanto caminhava, tentando ignorar aquelas palavras ao vento.

* * *

><p>Sakura chegou em casa. Havia um ano que já morava sozinha. Derrubou as bolsas e o jaleco pelo caminho, jogando-se em sua cama.<p>

- Isso não é certo... – murmurou entre travesseiros.

* * *

><p>As vezes seguintes as quais Naruto visitara Sasuke, foram completamente silenciosas... mais silenciosas que o normal.<p>

Naruto falava poucas palavras, mas nenhuma tinha resposta, sequer um meneio de cabeça.

Por mais que Sasuke não dissesse nada, o Uzumaki fazia questão de chamar a atenção dos guardas toda vez que se encaminhava para fora da prisão, a fim de que tratassem o prisioneiro melhor; e estes, mesmo que a contra gosto, faziam o possível para não receber a ira do futuro Hokage sobre si.

Como resultado, o estado de saúde do rapaz havia melhorado, ainda que houvesse ficado mais silencioso que de costume, o estado mental precário ainda era nítido.

Por muitas vezes Naruto apenas chegou à cela para poder visualizá-lo com mais algumas manchas de sangue e outros machucados; em outras, apenas sentava-se ao seu lado e contava dos acontecimentos em Konoha, e das tentativas e planos para tirá-lo dalí...e o Uchiha o escutava, ou ao menos parecia o fazer, no mais completo silêncio.

_De que adianta escutar novidades de um lugar que não mais existirá no futuro?_ Ou ao menos de que adianta contá-las para uma pessoa que não existirá mais no futuro? O rapaz fraquejava ao seu destino enquanto servia de "amiguinho" para todos os momentos de Naruto.

Estava se perdendo em seus delírios, e sentia-se mais sentimental. O loiro, por mais irritante que fosse com sua determinação cega, era a única coisa que mantinha sua sanidade.

- O quê há com você? – o loiro, finalmente, não resistiu à pergunta, mesmo não esperando resposta. – Por que esse silêncio desde a ultima vez que a Sakura-chan veio? – Como esperado, o mais completo silêncio seguiu-se como resposta - Não gostou do que ouviu dela? Ou foi o quê ouviu de mim?

Nada. Nem mesmo uma hesitação, um respirar diferente ou um grunhido sequer. Sasuke permanecia o mais impassível possível. O Uzumaki deu-se por vencido, levantando-se e seguindo para a saída.

- O que o faz pensar que eu não a mataria? - Naruto voltou o olhar para Sasuke. - Já quase o fiz uma, não... Duas vezes. - Observou-o, ainda imóvel, talvez esperando sua resposta. Deu meia volta, aproximando-se do prisioneiro novamente.

- Foi isso que o manteve calado? Talvez a Sakura-chan... Para você... – falou não terminando as frases, apenas incitando o Uchiha.

- O quê o faz pensar que eu não mataria todos? Inclusive vocês? – o tom de voz do moreno elevara-se um pouco.

- Eu? – o loiro riu – Eu não duvido que você tente me matar! Você já quase conseguiu mais de uma vez, também... mas a Sakura-chan...não sei. – falou coçando o queixo - Talvez você achasse que ela é fraca demais para lutar contra você. – terminou arrancando um sorriso de canto do moreno – Mas acho que você iria para cima dela da mesma forma... e assim como ela não conseguiu matá-lo, você também não conseguiria.

- O quê está insinuando, dobe? – falou desdenhoso.

- O quê você acha? – perguntou em tom brincalhão.

O moreno riu baixo. Movimentou as correntes que o prendiam apenas para mudar um pouco sua posição, e acomodou-se mais ao chão, como quem teria, finalmente, uma longa conversa.

- Já desistiu daquela idiotice de correr atrás dela, Naruto?

- Porque está preocupado com isso? – o loiro também se sentou, entrando na conversa repentina do Uchiha.

- Não estou. Mas sei o quê está insinuando.

- Se sabe, por que está levando essa conversa a sério? Conversar sobre mulher nunca foi o seu forte.

O Uchiha grunhiu. Esse não era o ponto a que pretendia levar essa conversa. - O que o leva a acreditar nisso tudo?

Naruto calou-se. A história era longa, muitos detalhes observados a serem ditos e de fato, muitos não fariam sentido à mente deturpada de Sasuke.

- Estou esperando uma resposta, dobe. Não sabe conversar sobre mulher? – zombou em escárnio.

O rapaz levantou-se e caminhou para fora.

- Depois terminamos este assunto, preciso ir.

* * *

><p><em>Continua...<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Seguindo mais um capítulo de base (bem grandinho), mas consegui entrar no enredo! Próximo capítulo, Sakura e Sasuke terão que aprender a conviver juntos sem que ele descubra nada!**

* * *

><p>I'm trying not to think about you<br>_(Estou tentando não pensar em você)_  
>Can't you just let me be?<br>_(Você não pode apenas me deixar?)_  
>So long, my luckless romance<br>_(Até logo, meu romance sem sorte)_  
>My back is turned on you<br>_(Virei minhas costas pra você)_

Dez meses após o confinamento do Uchiha na prisão de Konoha, Naruto havia conseguido convencer a Godaime de analisar mais uma vez o comportamento de Sasuke perante a vila e seus habitantes, com a condição de uma liberdade condicional extremamente rigorosa e aleatória, ou seja, nem sempre o moreno estaria fora da prisão, e quando estivesse, seria um dia decidido apenas por Naruto, que acompanharia o prisioneiro por todo o tempo, com todos os cuidados para que não houvesse tentativas de resgate de algum possível subordinado.

Ninguém e muito menos Sakura sabia desse novo julgamento, que seria o primeiro passo para a liberdade do ultimo membro vivo daquele clã amaldiçoado.

- Espero que você dê valor ao que eu consegui com muito custo. Apesar dessa sua língua afiada que deve ser controlada...se continuar agindo da forma como tem estado em frente a baa-chan, tenho certeza de que ela vai ceder.

- Hn.

Em breve Sasuke completaria um ano naquela cela gelada. Naruto chegava com os acontecimentos e novidades que surgiam na vila, que eram completamente ignoradas pelo moreno. Mesmo não tendo saído daquele cubículo, ou sequer se movido, pouco importava o resto do lado de fora.

Apesar dos surtos de loucura, palavras maliciosas e maldosas, verdades ditas sem consideração e xingamentos, nos últimos dois meses, Sasuke parecia haver se acalmado. Respondia apenas secamente, quando respondia. Não mais se importava com os maus tratos, que já nem eram mais constantes.

Conversou algumas vezes com Naruto; desabafou alguns pesos de sua vida amargurada uma vez que o loiro levou saquê escondido para dentro da cela, tornando-o mais receptivo; duas vezes pediu comida de sua preferência, tendo em vista a insistência cansativa e enlouquecedora do Uzumaki para que ele escolhesse algo.

Sasuke não estava conformado, nem menos havia esquecido seu ódio, mas o peso do tédio, o receio sem seus poderes, sua visão bloqueada e os pensamentos confusos e fraquejantes, amaciaram seu temperamento.

_- na tarde daquele dia -_

Mesmo sendo um renegado de quem jurou proteger a vila custe o que custasse, o peso de Hokage e o rancor da idade caíram de seus ombros quando a loira vislumbrou a aparência de Sasuke.

- O quê aconteceu com ele? Não o deixei assim... – murmurou para o Uzumaki ao seu lado, não passando despercebido pelo rapaz que já estava com os ouvidos aguçados, adaptado a falta da visão. Sasuke esboçou um sorriso cínico.

- É o preço que se paga quando o ódio é recíproco.

Tsunade, Naruto, Neji, Shimakaru, dois ninjas interrogadores, quatro ANBUs, Kakashi e Anko, fora os velhos guardas da cela de Sasuke, estavam presentes naquele dia.

- O ódio não justifica metade do que você fez, Uchiha.

- Mas justifica tudo o que fazem aqui... - rebateu derrotando a mulher no jogo de sermão.

- Então acho melhor você ficar aí mais um pouco. – terminou a Hokage enquanto se virava para sair, porém, sendo detida por Naruto.

- Tsunade-baa-chan... – suplicou Naruto, olhando em seguida para o prisioneiro.– Sasuke, colabore, queremos tirar você daí... – insistiu com o mesmo tom.

- Fale por si. – murmurou Anko, mantendo o mesmo ódio que sentia por seu ex-sensei direcionado ao novo aluno dele.

- Eu ouvi sobre você, me agradecer por algo? Ou simpatiza comigo?

A mulher rosnou para o rapaz, evitando dar sua resposta devido ao olhar de Tsunade.

- Apesar das ironias, ele aparenta estar mais calmo, Godaime-sama. – disse Shikamaru em sua vez de se pronunciar.

- Verdade, nos últimos meses ele parece mais conformado.

- Conformado? Você estaria conformado em meu lugar, Hyuuga?

- Então se o soltarmos, você retornará àquela insanidade mental, Sasuke? – perguntou, Shikamaru, analisando-o.

O silêncio por parte de todos fez-se no local.

- Ele está melhor! Eu disse! - continuava Naruto.

- Cala a boca, Naruto! – mais uma vez nenhum barulho era ouvido no local, e Tsunade pareceu analisar o Uchiha por um tempo. O suspense pairava pelo lugar. – Não me acho na certeza de fazer isso...

- Mas Tsuna...

- ...mas vou libertá-lo nas condições estipuladas. – terminou interrompendo o loiro, para sua alegria.

- Tem certeza disso Godaime-sama? – o ex-sensei do time sete questionou.

- Eu já disse que não tenho! Mas deixá-lo aqui não mudará nada.

- Ele apresentou melhoras nos últimos meses, como o Naruto mesmo constatou. – falou Neji.

- Quem não pode dizer que ele está apenas fingindo para sair daqui?

Um pequeno riso de Sasuke atraiu a atenção de todos.

- Muito sensata...Godaime-sama.

- Sim, de fato...mas a companhia do Naruto nos trará a verdade.

Sasuke pareceu arregalar os olhos por trás da venda.

- Como assim? Terei mesmo que ficar com esse dobe?

- Somente o Naruto para conseguir te parar no momento, Uchiha, e também será ele quem decidirá os dias que você deverá ficar fora daqui... Agora vamos! Precisamos arrumar a papelada. – terminou girando os calcanhares e saindo do local, sendo seguida por todos, menos Naruto.

- Eu disse que conseguiríamos...apesar de você ter se saído pior do que eu esperava.

- Você não acha que talvez eu esteja fingindo minha melhora pra ganhar minha liberdade? Você continua o mesmo idiota.

- Isso não me importa! – falou rindo, pondo os braços atrás da cabeça – Desde que eu tire você daqui, o resto eu resolvo, mesmo que na porrada.

- Sabe que meu objetivo não é exclusivamente você.

O sorriso sumiu da face do rapaz. Voltou os braços para a lateral do tronco, aproximando-se do Uchiha ainda preso e selado.

- Então não terá prisão que separe você de mim...

O silencio instaurou-se, sendo quebrado por uma risada seca de Sasuke.

- Você tem noção do que está dizendo? – terminou sorrindo maliciosamente, arrancando um rubor, da qual não pôde ver, da face de Naruto.

- O-o quêê? Não foi nada disso que eu quis dizer! Seu doente! Por isso você nem olha para a linda da Sakura-chan!

- Conversa de mulher de novo? – falou, sorrindo torto.

- Já vi que você não gosta! Sequer reparou como a Sakura-chan cresceu e ficou mais bonita ainda!

- ...

Naruto esperou alguma resposta, mas apenas recebeu o silêncio. Quando se tratava de Sakura, parece que o Uchiha não tinha argumentos ou comentários a dar. Apesar de tudo, os sentimentos de Sasuke em relação à kunoichi ainda não eram claros para o Uzumaki.

Naruto despachava indiretas, comentários abusivos e ousados, mas nunca constatava o que queria saber. A beleza da jovem o encantava, mas a paixão que nutria por ela há muito tempo havia mudado. Seus olhos estavam abertos a novas pretendentes, ou uma em especial, mas Sakura não constava na lista, se é que havia uma. Sabia da paixão da garota pelo amigo, desde novos, restava saber se ainda vivia nela e, principalmente, se era correspondida.

- Vou voltar para o gabinete da Hokage e ver quando consigo sua liberdade. Se der, apareço ainda hoje.

- Hn.

* * *

><p>De fato a noticia voltou a assustar a população da vila. Murmúrios, cochichos, xingamentos, boatos e fofocas. "Sorte ainda não haver protestos" – foi o que passou pela cabeça de Naruto ao receber a notificação e permissão da Godaime, junto com algumas reclamações e advertências.<p>

- Você tem certeza absoluta, Naruto? Não acha melhor mais alguns meses de confinamento? Não devemos deixar de nos preocupar com aquele sharingan! Podemos adiar até pensarmos em soluções melhores...

- Estou ciente baa-chan...mas eu sei o que estou fazendo! – falava o rapaz completamente sorridente recebendo os papeis da mão da mulher.

- Não sei... Às vezes acho você muito pacífico... Pacífico até demais, o que me dá o receio de que você possa cair em truques ou armadilhas.

- Eu saberei me virar!

- Eu vou com você, quero supervisionar o jutsu de selamento de perto. Vá na frente, vou separar alguns documentos que faltam aqui.

O loiro disparou pela porta, após alguns comentários maldosos sobre os péssimos costumes alcoólicos da mulher.

- Acho melhor confiá-los a você... – Disse Tsunade ao jounin por perto.

- Eu ia sugerir isso. Fique atenta às minhas informações. – o homem de cabelos grisalhos falou por fim, sumindo em uma nuvem de fumaça.

* * *

><p>- Sakura-chan!<p>

- Bom dia, Naruto! – falou a jovem de cabelos róseos esboçando um sorriso ao amigo.

- Vou libertar o Sasuke. – falou aproximando-se da jovem, não querendo que a notícia saísse alto.

Sakura travou no mesmo local, girou, perplexa, em direção a ele.

- O quê você disse?

- Consegui a liberdade de Sasuke! Você vem comigo?

- Ma-mas..como a Godaime autorizou, assim tão rápido? Nem achei que fosse sério!

- Sakura-chan... Mas...

- Não, Naruto! Não pode ser assim! - A jovem calou-se, completamente irritada. Sabia que não podia dialogar com o loiro quando o assunto era "Sasuke". – Quer saber? A decisão é sua... – terminou voltando ao seu caminho.

- Você não vem? – berrou o rapaz, que foi completamente ignorado.

* * *

><p>Dois dias livre do confinamento, Sasuke caminhava com certa dificuldade em meio à multidão.<p>

Além dos selos que inibiam parcialmente seu fluxo de chakra, símbolos estranhos, cravados nas laterais de seu rosto impediam totalmente sua visão.

Irritou-se mais uma vez ao trombar com outro obstáculo em seu caminho.

- Merda! Não era necessário tudo isso! – falou, concentrando-se novamente no caminho.

- Para de reclamar! Vamos ver a Tsunade-baa-chan pra reclamar sobre isso. Também não quero ficar de cão-guia para você.

- Não devia reclamar... Ninjas foram feitos para a noite... Além disso, não era você quem havia fechado os seus olhos para a luz?

- Suas piadas estão cada vez piores... Kakashi. Por que não se aposenta logo e tente você mesmo escrever aqueles livros ridículos?

- Devo concordar com ele, Kakashi-sensei.

- Não falem mal do meu livro! – falou aparentando-se exaltado. – Enfim, também estou indo encontrar a Godaime-sama para falar sobre isso. Acho que se selarmos apenas o sharingan não precisaremos nos preocupar tanto.

- O que seria de você sem esse seu sharingan roubado, Kakashi-sensei? – falou Sasuke, terminando em tom de deboche.

O homem e o loiro se entreolharam. O olhar perturbado de Naruto esperando alguma reação pacífica de seu ex-sensei.

- Como consegui meu sharingan não lhe interessa. Mas os fins para os quais uso ele são diferentes dos seus.

* * *

><p>- Mesmo sem o sharingan esse Uchiha aí é especialista em genjutsus.Não confio tanto nele assim.<p>

- Mas o chakra dele está selado, ele não poderia...

- Parcialmente selado, Naruto. Quem me dera pudesse selá-lo completamente. – falou, mirando Sasuke de cenho franzido. – Mas ele precisa do fluxo de energia ao menos para andar e respirar, e não sei ao certo a quantidade de chakra que esse bastardo possui, não quero me arriscar.

Está certo que ouvira xingamentos piores, e a todo o momento, mas não poder fazer nada, recebê-los de cabeça abaixada, era uma das piores conseqüências de estar ali. Ao menos na cadeia podia respondê-los.

Naruto notou o desconforto aparente no rosto do rapaz.

- Desculpe por intervir, Godaime-sama. – foi a vez de Kakashi se pronunciar. – Mas também não acho necessário mantê-lo completamente cego. Mesmo que seu chakra esteja parcialmente selado, não ultrapassa nem mesmo a quantidade do meu.

A mulher pareceu pensar por uns segundos, observando atentamente os selos sobre a face do moreno e seus olhos, penetrantes e abertos, ainda sem enxergar, pareciam mirar um ponto fixo. Fechou os olhos, dando um longo suspiro.

- Está bem...não consigo mais contrariar você, não é, Naruto? – falou recebendo um sorriso divertido do loiro. – Venha comigo Sasuke. – falou, puxando-o pelo braço. – Kakashi fique aqui e Naruto, pode vir buscá-lo daqui a duas horas.

Ambos entraram em uma das portas do escritório dos Hokages.

- Muito bem, Sasuke. Ouça com atenção: Vou retirar esse selo de você, mas estou indo contra as regras impostas pelo novo alto conselho... – dizia explicitando a palavra "novo", já que o Uchiha exterminara com os antigos membros em sua vingança. -... Quero que você, ao menos nas ruas e para as outras pessoas aparente ainda estar completamente cego, me ouviu?

- Hn...

- Você entendeu? Responda-me! – bradou apertando o braço do rapaz com mais força. Parecia dar um sermão em uma criança, mais do que algum tipo de ameaça séria.

- Sim. Mas vou continuar com a cara desenhada?

- Isso nunca foi problema para você, não quando usava os poderes do Orochimaru. – disse sarcástica.

- Pelo menos me trazia benefícios... – murmurou não passando despercebido pela mulher que o fitou com uma expressão desagradável no rosto.

- Venha, vamos remover isso de você.

* * *

><p>Mesmo não enxergando, a vergonha de esbarrar e tropeçar em todo e qualquer obstáculo no caminho era totalmente desagradável... Mas fingir-se de cego, e se jogar de propósitos nas coisas a sua frente feito um idiota era humilhação demais. Talvez, por isso, Sasuke passasse a maior parte do tempo treinando com Naruto e Kakashi pela floresta. Já fazia mais de uma semana que o rapaz voltara à enxergar novamente, e quase duas que estava em liberdade. Enquanto não arranjasse problemas e Naruto não estivesse ocupado, o jovem Uchiha poderia ficar fora daquela cela, ou pelo menos, enquanto não achassem que ele já estava livre por um bom tempo e resolvessem trancafiá-lo novamente.<p>

- Estou cansado de apanhar...ao menos tirem isso de mim. – falou levantando levemente os braços com munhequeiras compostas por selos.

- Por enquanto você só precisa se esquivar. – falou o jounin indiferente as reclamações do ex-aluno.

- Hunf...você já me deu mais liberdade...

- Deveria ter sido mais rigoroso. – terminou franzindo o cenho trocando olhares rancorosos com o rapaz.

- Vamos parar com a briga! – falou o loiro saindo de trás de um arbusto. – Está ficando tarde, vamos voltar! – completou outro Naruto descendo de uma árvore. – Quero comer lámen! – terminou um Naruto pulando outro arbusto.

- Não me acostumo a eles completarem a frase do outro. Parece que existe mais de um. Isso seria terrível!

- Há teme! Está com medo de enfrentar mais de um Naruto? Já que você não é páreo só para mim!

- Tire minhas amarras e vamos ver quem vai apanhar...dobe!

- É O QUÊ? VAMOS DECIDIR ISSO AGO-

O loiro não pode completar a frase, sendo impedido pelo ex-sensei que observava tudo.

- Não faça isso Naruto! – falou mirando o moreno de esguelha – É justamente o que ele quer...

Naruto voltou-se para a mesma direção do rosto de Kakashi podendo visualizar o sorriso malicioso esboçado na face do Uchiha.

- Você é fraco e ridículo para tomar conta de mim... – terminou virando em direção a vila, porém sem caminhar. – Vamos embora.

Silêncio.

- Sou fraco e você ainda está aqui e se comportando. – o loiro falou esboçando um largo sorriso. – Vamos, comer no Ichiraku! – terminou passando por Sasuke e caminhando na frente.

- Tsc...

Kakashi observava de longe os dois rapazes, ainda com angustia e receio no olhar, enquanto estes se distanciavam.

* * *

><p>- Marquei com uma pessoa no Ichiraku Lamen! – comentou o loiro enquanto caminhava com suas mãos atrás da cabeça.<p>

Sasuke pareceu não prestar muita atenção. Seus olhos discretamente acompanhavam cada pessoa que passava por eles. Podia ver no rosto de cada um o medo estampado, em seguida uma desviada dos olhos. Todos estavam se perguntando por que diabos o Uchiha ainda não havia voltado para a prisão e, provavelmente, essa era uma pergunta que sempre iria ocupar a mente dos habitantes de Konoha, ninguém mais acostumaria com sua presença livre ali.

- Sasuke... – a voz do Uzumaki lhe desviou a atenção. – Vamos nos apressar, já estamos atrasados.

- Quem está esperando você?

- Esperando a NÓS, você quer dizer...um velho amigo...ou devo dizer, amiga. – completou aparecendo na porta do lugar ao qual sempre freqüentava. – Boa Noite, Sakura-chan!

- Naruto! Você demo –

A jovem kunoichi calou-se ao perceber a presença de Sasuke junto a de Naruto. Um breve silêncio se instalou no local.

- O quê ele está fazendo aqui? – perguntou franzindo o cenho para ambos os rapazes. – Você pediu para eu lhe esperar aqui...

- Pedi para nos esperar, Sakura-chan. Você sabia que Sasuke estava sob minha custódia. – falou sentando-se ao lado da jovem e puxando Sasuke para fazer o mesmo.

- Não achei que ele ainda estivesse livre. Bom, vou indo, já está bem tarde, Naruto, você se atrasou... – falava enquanto se levantava, porém fora impedida por um braço forte a puxando de volta, caindo sentada no mesmo lugar de antes.

- O quê é isso, Sakura-chan? Ao menos nos faça companhia...

- Não se faça de desentendido, Naruto!

Desta vez foi Sasuke quem levantou-se, caminhando na direção de fora do estabelecimento.

- Naruto, vamos embora. Minha presença é incomoda e não faço questão de comer essa porcaria...

- PORCARIA!- Exclamou Naruto de repente - PAREM VOCÊS DOIS! PARECEM CRIANÇAS! – fora a vez de Naruto exaltar-se, arrancando um olhar perplexo de Sakura e todos do estabelecimento. – Qual o problema de simplesmente comermos juntos?

Ninguém se pronunciou. Sasuke apenas voltou para a mesa, fingindo procurar a cadeira para sentar-se. Sem Naruto não poderia sair dali.

Desde a invasão causada por Sasuke, muitas perdas, tristezas e decepções sucederam o ocorrido. Sakura, como uma médica-nin, sentiu na pele cada morte, dor e sofrimento que a vila precisou suportar. Tendo ajudado mesmo os inimigos que se voltaram para o lado de Konoha, fora a primeira a ganhar a antipatia de Sasuke durante a guerra. Talvez para ambos, o ódio acumulado não tenha sido liberado e muito menos perdoado. Desde a invasão, a batalha e a derrota, Sakura e Sasuke mal haviam se olhado, quanto mais se aproximado, diferente de Naruto que tentou libertar Sasuke a todo custo, Sakura achou que o melhor a se fazer era deixá-lo pagar pelos erros que ele mesmo escolheu cometer. Há muito a paixão da jovem fora apagada, e não se permitia cair na tentação de reacendê-la de novo.

Olhar o belo rosto do Uchiha que, mesmo após anos de treinamento e duras batalhas, não ganhou uma cicatriz sequer, sempre fora um desafio e, logo agora que conseguiu trazê-lo de volta, mantê-lo preso era a forma mais sensata de afastá-lo. Talvez soasse egoísta de sua parte, mas era o correto a se fazer.

* * *

><p>- Nee, teme! Tenho uma missão amanha... Você precisará voltar... – não terminou a frase.<p>

- Hn... – murmurou indiferente a qualquer reação do loiro quanto ao destino que voltaria a tomar.

- Kakashi-sensei disse que te faria companhia se precisasse... hehehe...então vê se abusa bastante do Kakashi-ojii-chan...

- Quem vocês estão chamando de velho? Não faz nem cinco anos que deixei de ser sensei de vocês! – falou o homem debruçado sobre a janela.

- Ei, Kakashi-sensei! Já mandei usar a porta! – falou o Uzumaki em tom ameaçador.

- Janelas nos dão muito mais informações! – falava sentando sobre a mesma. – Naruto, Sakura já estava a caminho do portão, vá logo.

- Jááá? – Exclamou exaltado, enfiando todo o material o mais rápido que pode na mochila e pondo-se pra fora da casa. – Sasuke, Kakashi, voltem para lá antes que a Tsunade-baa-chan descruba que eu não fui pessoalmente!

- Dobe... – murmurou contrariando a ação espalhafatosa do rapaz.

Notou o olhar de Kakashi sobre si. Ambos permaneceram se encarando por um curto período de tempo.

- O quê é?

- Não pense que não confio mais em você, Sasuke...

- Não preciso de mais discursos... – falava dirigindo-se ao andar de baixo, sendo acompanhando pelo ex-sensei.

- ...mas você decepcionou a todos...eu não sou tão piedoso quanto o Naruto. Ficará naquela cela recebendo os mesmos tratamentos de antes...diferente do Naruto, eu não posso fazer nada por você.

- Você não tem as mesmas "influências" para "subornar" aqueles canalhas lá dentro não é, Kakashi-sensei? – falava debochadamente referindo-se à diferença de poder entre ele a Naruto, na qual esta daria um pouco de moral ao loiro para submeter os homens que trabalhavam na cadeia às suas ordens.

A alfinetada pareceu não ofender o jounin.

- Estou com medo por todos de Konoha. Naruto, mais do que ninguém, é capaz de proteger cada um da vila, mas eu não, e sei disso. Daria minha vida por todos, mas não garanto tantos sobreviventes quanto ele pode garantir. – terminou abrindo a porta da sala e fazendo um gesto para que o moreno também saísse.

- Ambos seguiram para a prisão de segurança máxima novamente, sem trocar uma palavra ou ao menos um olhar entre si.

* * *

><p>A missão designada para Sakura e Naruto não era distante ou demorada. A escolta de um jovem lorde, filho do senhor feudal do país do fogo, de um pequeno, mas seguro vilarejo, até Konoha, para que este conhecesse e aprendesse sobre a vila oculta ninja de seu país.<p>

Mesmo sendo classificada como uma missão de nível B devido à viagem e distancia curtas, tudo na verdade se tratava de um encobrimento para uma missão de nível S. Naruto deveria tratar de assuntos diplomáticos com o próprio senhor feudal antes disso.

- Senhor Shou, não se afaste muito.

- Hey! Não ouviu a Sakura-chan?

Naruto gritou irritado, acompanhando com o olhar o rapaz que, apesar da classe a que era proveniente e suas vestimentas caras e espessas, seu porte, altura e beleza irritavam ainda mais o loiro.

Shou era um rapaz moreno, de pele alva e olhos tão verdes quanto os de Sakura. Seu cabelo, antes engomado no primeiro encontro, agora se encontrava arrepiado, devido ao vento e as próprias mãos do jovem que hora deslizavam e bagunçavam intencionalmente as mechas. Suas vestimentas, ainda que muito extravagantes, repousavam emboladas sobre um dos braços fortes, deixando livres, pernas cobertas por calças e botas que vagavam incessantemente de um lado para o outro, como se tudo fosse novidade.

Mas não era.

Sua liberdade era a única novidade ali. Como todo jovem filho de ricos e poderosos homens.

- Calma loirinho. – falou o rapaz abrindo um sorriso cínico– Como eu poderia não ouvir nossa bela Sakura-chan? – Naruto cerrou os dentes. – Mas ela mesma não parece muito preocupada, nem comigo e nem com você.

- Sakura-chan não precisa se preocupar comigo! O único fraco aqui é você! – falou apontando um dedo acusadoramente. – Você é que ta dando trabalho!

- Mas é para isso que você está sendo pago. Porque não mostra um pouco mais de respeito com o cliente? – falou desdenhoso. – Sakura-chan, você é tão educada! Todos os caras de Konoha são assim?

- Não senhor Shou, infelizmente Naruto sempre foi à única exceção em tudo. – a jovem falou com certa antipatia, mas em tom zombeteiro na voz.

- Fico feliz em saber. Quando eu assumir o lugar de meu pai vou banir esse energúmeno loiro para outro país... – no momento em que Naruto ia responder o rapaz continuou. -... Mas isso pode causar mais uma guerra entre shinobis. Melhor prendermos ele.

Naruto gritava xingamentos e desafios ao rapaz enquanto Sakura assistia. Realmente não era fácil levá-lo a sério em uma primeira impressão.

- Quero só ver você banindo o adorado Hokage da Vila da Folha. – Disse Sakura, com um tom irônico.

- Eu disse que iria banir Naruto... Não o Hokage.

- Eu serei o próximo Hokage! - falava cada vez mais irritado, sabia que o jovem estava se fazendo de bobo para implicar.

- Devo conversar com meu pai sobre este assunto. Como poderia ele aprovar tal absurdo? Fazer de um Retardado o Hokage de nosso País.

A paciencia de Naruto era um mito. Estava com uma expressão carrancuda, e já ia abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa, e dar uma lição naquele moleque.

Logo, Sakura achou melhor intervir, antes que Naruto causasse problemas à missão.

- Senhor Shou, Naruto é um grande herói de nossa vila. Sei que é difícil de acreditar, mas ele é muito forte. Godaime-sama não mandaria qualquer um para realizar esta tarefa. Além do mais... Botar ele na prisão só vai deixá-lo mais feliz.

Tal afirmação chamou a atenção de Naruto, que antes dera as costas a ambos e mantinha-se de braços cruzados.

- Porquê?

- Porque...

A jovem fora interrompida pelo loiro, sendo puxada por um braço e recebendo um olhar inusitadamente reprovador.

- Sakura-chan, o que pensa que está fazendo? Vai contar para o filho do lorde que somos amigos de um preso? – falou aos cochichos.

Sakura ainda surpresa pelo puxão nada discreto e repentino, demorou um pouco a responder.

- Somos? Eu não sou amiga de nenhum preso.

- Está mesmo tentando tocar nesse assunto aqui? Me surpreende que, logo você, queira por a confiança do cliente em risco.

- Você pensando mais na missão do que no Sasuke? Isso sim me surpreende.

Naruto revirou os olhos. A garota não argumentaria sobre o erro quase cometido enquanto o Uchiha fosse o foco de sua indireta.

- Com licença. Há algo que eu não deva saber? Porque se houver posso dar mais espaço para vocês conversarem, contanto que não me pertur...

O jovem fora interrompido por mãos que pesaram em sua boca e em seu braço. Enquanto kunais presas por correntes passavam rente o seu rosto.

Sakura desviou o olhar diretamente na direção das armas, posicionando-se habilmente para que estas passassem sem nem ao menos tocar suas roupas. Naruro, localizado em um ponto cego pela jovem estar a sua frente, fora pego de surpresa, sendo arrastado pelas correntes de encontro à árvore mais próxima.

- Senhor Shou! – gritou a garota, concentrando o chakra nos punhos.

No mesmo momento em que se posicionava para desferir um golpe no chão a fim de desorientar o seqüestrador do lorde, uma sombra cobriu a face de Sakura, chamando-lhe a atenção e fazendo com que desviasse de um golpe certeiro. Girou o corpo com a outra mão apoiada no chão enquanto moveu o braço ainda energizado de chakra na direção do recém chegado inimigo.

O homem, igualmente ao outro, vestindo trajes pretos com tons roxos, e máscaras de tecido cobrindo- lhe a face, afundou no chão enquanto pedras subiam a sua volta.

Sakura levantou o punho ainda molhado.

Mizu Bunshin!

- ESTÁ COM O LORDE?

- SIM! – berrou o homem mais robusto, segurando firmemente Shou nos braços.

- Naruto, o quê você... - Sakura gritou, procurando o loiro ainda preso pelas correntes, constatando que o mesmo não se encontrava mais lá.

Kage Bushin!

"O quê esse idiota está planejando?"

Sakura correu na direção do homem que imobilizava o lorde, ignorando o segundo que observava de cima de algum local das árvores.

Neste momento, um terceiro vulto, tão grande e robusto quanto o que estava com o lorde cativo, desferiu uma série de kunais na direção de Sakura, interrompendo seu trajeto.

- Entregue o lorde, agora! – falou o terceiro mascarado recém chegado.

Sakura, ainda estática após se desviar do golpe, pareceu não entender o diálogo entre os supostos "companheiros".

No mesmo instante, o primeiro homem do qual socara o Mizu Bushin, desceu do local da onde antes podia apenas ser ouvido.

- Quem é você? – perguntou ele, finalmente percebendo o falso companheiro que prendia o lorde.

Uma pequena nuvem de fumaça então revelou que Naruto na verdade era o homem que detinha o lorde sob seu poder.

- Naruto! - Sakura pareceu rapidamente surpresa. – Leve o senhor Shou daqui! Rápido!

- Esses caras são fracos, acha que vamos ter algum problema com eles? – falou esboçando um sorriso cínico, para desprezo aparente no grunhido de ambos os homens.

- Exatamente! Eu cuido deles! Proteja o lorde, Naruto!

E a partir desse instante tudo aconteceu muito rapidamente. Em meio à discussão alheia, ambos os shinobis mascarados, antes entre Sakura e Naruto, sumiram, dando lugar a uma pequena nuvem de fumaça. Agora uma nova presença surgia por trás dos dois ninjas de Konoha.

Naruto rapidamente desviou o olhar, vendo um jutsu de água forma-se atrás de si, ao mesmo tempo que três kunais eram atiradas na direção do lorde, vindas de lados opostos.

Naruto empurrou o rapaz para longe se esquivou das armas, tranqüilizando-se por ver Sakura já correndo para ajudá-lo. Porém, ambos foram presos por uma enorme bolha d'água, lutando desesperadamente para conseguirem se mover.

- Alinhou? – Perguntou um dos shinobis desconhecidos.

- Estão prontos!

Sakura e Naruto puderam olhar por cima do ombro um do outro, e vizualizar os dois ninjas de preto fazendo uma série de selos e, finalmente, terminarem com o mesmo usado pelo clã Yamanaka.

Neste momento Naruto via a si mesmo, sua roupas soltas ondulando junto à água.

Sakura pôde ver seus cabelos, embaraçados brincando com as correntes.

Não tiveram muito tempo para entender o ocorrido, e logo a prisão de água foi desfeita, fazendo com que ambos fossem de encontro ao chão com um baque surdo.

- Onde está o lorde? – gritou Naruto, arregalando os olhos ao ouvir sua voz mais fina.

- Senhor Shou! – Gritou Sakura, em uma tentativa frustrada de correr quando pôde vê-lo ainda no chão. Sentiu seu corpo mais pesado que o de costume. As roupas atrapalhavam seus movimentos. Seu cabelo, agora mais curto, não mais pendia ao lado de seu rosto. Olhou para si, trajando roupas escandalosamente alaranjadas.

– O...quê? – Não havia entendido nada ainda, mas não tinha tempo para pensar nisso.

–MECHA-SE! – berrou em direção ao Uzumaki, que ainda parecia atônito olhando o próprio corpo. Logo em seguida, recebeu um olhar meio perplexo da figura, que logo em seguida deu lugar ao olhar determinado de sempre. Ele também pareceu entender o ocorrido.

Foram atingidos por um jutsu que, de alguma forma, os fez mudar de corpos um com o outro. Sakura conhecia jutsus do mesmo tipo do Shintenshin no jutsu. Na certa foram vítimas de uma de suas variações, pelo que pôde perceber. Mas o mais importante agora era ajudar o lorde ao qual foram designados a escoltar.

- Ele está bem, Sakura-chan? – perguntou ainda olhando para si mesmo, a sua frente. Para ele, aquela era uma situação quase natural, já que sempre estava acompanhado de seus bunshins. Estranho era sentir seu corpo leve, e suas roupas menores e mais justas.

- Estas roupas são muito desconfortáveis e vergonhosas... – disse ele, de cenho franzido - Me lembre de cobrir mais você quando voltarmos para Konoha!

Sakura não pareceu ligar. Aproximou-se de Shou, segurando-lhe pelo braço e ajudando-o a levantar-se.

- Não preciso de sua ajuda! – falou o rapaz desviando da mão do loiro, para surpreso de Sakura.

- Entendo. – terminou deixando-o. – Você sabe onde aqueles shinobis foram?

- Não! – falou enquanto se levantava, batendo discretamente nas próprias roupas para afastar a sujeira. – Assim que eles desfizeram aquela bolha d'água, foram logo embora.

Sakura e Naruto trocaram olhares interrogatórios.

- Provavelmente voltarão depois. Sugiro mudarmos nossos planos de viagem para confundi-los.

- Mas eles podem ter um ninja rastreador, ficaremos mais vulneráveis ainda agora. – falou Sakura, enviando um olhar auto-explicativo a Naruto.

- Desculpe me intrometer... – começou recebendo a atenção de ambos shinobis. – Sei que antes eu reclamei mas, vendo que estaremos possivelmente em desvantagem e, já que não confio nesse loirinho bastardo que me enviaram... – falou apontando para Sakura, não notando a carranca que se formava no corpo da mesma. -... Eu permito que me carreguem, assim como sugeriram de inicio. Desta forma poderemos diminuir nosso tempo de viagem.

Naruto e Sakura mais uma vez trocaram olhares. Apesar de tudo, os homens dos grupos que Sakura fizera parte sempre se dispunham a carregar outras pessoas, ainda mais quando se é um jovem. Mas agora não haveria jeito, por mais estranho que parecesse. A encarregada seria ela.

- Espere! Deixe que eu carrego! – Exclamou Naruto.

-Não seja idiota. – Falou Sakura, já determinada. – Suba Shou-sama. – terminou agachando-se para que o rapaz montasse em suas costas.

De fato a viagem tornou-se uma noite inteira mais curta. Pretendiam chegar ao amanhecer do dia seguinte, encurtando esse tempo para o final da tarde do mesmo dia. Não ocorrendo também mais nenhum problema no decorrer do resto da viagem.

- Vamos levá-lo à mestra Tsunade. – falou Sakura, pondo o rapaz no chão frente aos portões de Konoha.

* * *

><p><em>Continua...<em>

**YokoNick-chan**

**Saakura-chan**

**raissatdp**

**Obrigada a todos os leitores e pelas reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**É isso aí! Terceiro capitulo! Eu acho que tinha algumas dedicatórias...mas demorei tanto para postar (cara-de-pau) que já esqueci!**

**Legenda:**

_- Blá Blá Blá Wiskas Sachê Blá Blá Blá... _**(flashback) **menos a letra da música

- Blá Blá Blá Wiskas Sachê Blá Blá Blá... **(fala comum)**

* * *

><p><em>Should I known you'd bring me heartache?<em>

_(Eu deveria saber que você me traria dor?)_

_Almost lovers always do_

_(Quase amantes sempre trazem)_

- Tsunade-baa-chan! Voltamos!

Qual não foi a surpresa da Hokage ao ver sua discípula a tratando informalmente.

- Naruto! Seu idiota! Mais respeito no meu corpo! – bradou o loiro empurrando a cabeça da jovem que entrara andando desajeitada.

Não demorou muito para a mulher notar o ocorrido.

- Já compreendi a situação...vou falar com o clã Yamanaka. Eles devem resolver esse problema. Ao menos trouxeram o lorde em segurança.

Direcionou a atenção ao jovem rapaz adentrando ao recinto.

– Por favor. Já resolveremos nosso assunto! Pode aguardar por um minuto ao lado de fora?

Recebeu um sorriso agradável do belo homem que agora voltava para o exterior da sala, a fazendo corar.

- Ora, mas que moço simpático...

- Baa-chan... – ouviu o murmúrio vindo dos lábios da kunoichi de cabelos róseos.

- Tsunade-sama, tivemos algumas dificuldades em nossa missão, como pode ver, mas o lorde não está ciente de nada.– a mulher recebia o relate sério vindo da boca do loiro, o que a fez estranhar.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem err...Sakura. – falou interrompendo-a. – Quero o relatório da missão na minha mesa até amanhã, é muito estranho ouvir o Naruto falando tão...seriamente.

- Entendo. – completou a kunoichi em um meio sorriso.

- Sinto que fui ofendido. – completou o rapaz, ouvindo sua voz de garota no ar. – Tsunade-baa-chan, como está o Sasuke?

A pergunta fez Sakura direcionar a visão a um ponto qualquer da sala. Era como se o assunto não a enquadrasse.

- Kakashi certificou-se de tomar conta dele durante esses dias. Mas gostaria de ressaltar um detalhe sobre ele que me veio agora em mente. Sakura é importante que você escute. Trata-se principalmente de você.

- Eu? – a menina perguntou, voltando a olhar a mestra.

- Sim... Não quero que Sasuke saiba da situação de vocês até ser resolvida. Prometo não demorar-me, mas isso pode facilitar qualquer ação que ele decida tomar contra Konoha.

- Baa-chan! Eu confio no Sasu...

- Mas eu não, Naruto! – a mulher retrucou áspera. – E não quero que esse assunto seja de conhecimento dele ou de qualquer outro da vila, entendeu? Um dos melhores ninjas de Konoha e a melhor médica-nin impossibilitados de seus afazeres é uma ótima oportunidade para qualquer inimigo da vila.

Ambos pretendiam anunciar seus pontos de vista, ou reclamações, mas a mulher fora clara ao fazer o gesto para que se retirassem.

Os dois abriram a porta, deparando-se com o jovem lorde.

- Não pude agradecê-los. – falou apertando a mão de "Naruto", em seguida tomando uma das mãos de "Sakura" para beijá-la. Sentiu a mão da jovem escapar por entre as suas ao ponto que estava para beijá-la. – Oh, perdoe-me, és tímida?

Sakura assistia a tudo com um divertimento interior, achou que seria melhor "salvar" Naruto do vexame que estava sendo submetido.

- Desculpa aí Shou-sama... – falou da forma que achava que Naruto o faria. – Mas eu e Sakura-chan já temos um compromisso marcado. – terminou puxando Naruto para perto de si acolhedoramente.

- Queira me desculpar, não me pareciam um casal antes. – ao completar voltou-se para a sala da Hokage. – Tome conta do que é seu... Ou outros podem querer também... – completou a frase, encaminhando-se para dentro, deixando ambos perplexos.

A idéia de o lorde flertar com Sakura, sendo esta na verdade o Naruto, fora divertida. Lógico, após "Naruto" salvar sua "amada" dos braços do mulherengo.

- Esse cara não vai sair de cima de você Sakura-chan, estou prevendo.

- Quer dizer de você, não é, Naruto? – Disse em um tom gozador- Se não voltamos ao normal até agora, então só com a ajuda dos Yamanaka que vamos conseguir. E até esse lorde ficar na vila, Tsunade não terá tempo para problemas secundários. Aposto que ela falou que iria resolver nosso problema rapidamente da boca para fora.

- Sakura-chan...

- O que foi?- perguntou notando a seriedade em sua voz, enquanto ambos já caminhavam pelas ruelas de Konoha.

- E quanto ao Sasuke?

A jovem parou.

A lembrança de Tsunade percorreu-lhe a mente. "Ele não pode saber"

- Oh Deus! Eu não posso ir para lá!

- Por que não, Sakura-chan? É só fingir ser eu... Qual é? Você me conhece há tantos anos... Acho que sabe ao menos como é metade do meu dia-a-dia.

- Não! Não! Não é isso! Eu não quero, Naruto! Eu não posso! Não quero ficar perto dele!

- Sakura?

- Não posso! Não posso! – falava exasperadamente com o rosto entre as mãos.

- Você está sendo egoísta de novo... – falou o rapaz asperamente.

- O quê?

- Você queria manter Sasuke preso por achar que fosse o mais seguro... Agora quer nos submeter ao perigo apenas para se afastar dele. Você esta sendo egoísta Sakura-chan...quanto tempo mais pretende mantê-lo longe de você? Nukenin ou não, ele faz parte de nós. E não vai se livrar tão facilmente assim dele, não enquanto não se livrar de mim.

A jovem notara o jogo de palavras do loiro. Sakura estava presa a Sasuke tanto por estar no corpo de Naruto, quanto por seu amigo ainda manter ligações com o Uchiha. Mesmo que tudo voltasse ao normal, a presença do rapaz ainda iria permanecer em sua vida.

O silêncio predominou sobre ambos. As breves fungadas da garota, talvez tentando evitar um choro era a única coisa que quebrava o clima que se instalou.

- Você... Pode ao menos me levar em casa?

- Como quiser, mas não devia ser o contrario? – brincou o loiro empurrando o próprio corpo em direção a sua casa.

* * *

><p>- Cheguei!<p>

Sasuke ouvira a voz do rapaz do andar de cima. Não deu muita importância, fingindo não escutar manteve a atenção sobre o livro que estivera lendo.

Pôde sentir, minutos depois, a presença do loiro sob a porta, mas mesmo assim não esboçou reação alguma.

- Kakashi-sensei cuidou de você? – Sakura perguntou, já que fora instruída por Naruto sobre tudo que ocorrera desde que o rapaz fora libertado. Não foram muitos dias de liberdade, logo, não havia muitas lembranças a se discutir.

Não recebeu nenhuma resposta.

- Continua o mesmo. – a jovem falou em murmúrio entrando no banheiro do quarto do loiro, não reparando no olhar do Uchiha que a acompanhava.

Haviam encontrado Kakashi próximo à casa do Uzumaki, avisando-a que o Uchiha já estava em sua casa desde a madrugada daquele dia. O jounin preferira o horário devido a pouca movimentação da vila, onde não atrairia muitos olhares. Fora Tsunade, Kakashi era o único que sabia da situação de ambos.

* * *

><p>- Como é mesmo...? – reclamava a garota no banheiro enquanto abria o zíper da calça laranja. – Droga...isso é muito vergonhoso.<p>

* * *

><p><em>- Sakura-chan! Precisa de ajuda? – berrava o loiro em um misto de nervosismo e ansiedade.<em>

_- Eu me viro Naruto! – a jovem respondeu para o garoto, detrás de alguns arbustos._

_- Mas...mas...é só botar pra fora! Não precisa segu-_

_- Cala a boca, Naruto! Já disse que me viro!_

_- Err... Não liga para o tamanho viu! Ele não fica assim!_

_- Naruto! Eu só preciso mijar! Cala a boca!_

_- Com esse linguajar não é difícil se passar por mim... – falou em meio à vergonha e a surpresa._

_A menina encontrava-se com a calça semi-arriada, tomando coragem para arriar a cueca e se aliviar._

_- Eu posso segurar enquanto você faz!_

_- Não encoste minhas mão no seu..._

_- Não grita! O lorde pode nos ouvir! – falou baixinho como se ele pudesse ouvir, mesmo uma conversa normal. – Vamos Sakura-chan! É meu corpo, deixa eu te ensinar como funciona... – o rapaz se encaminhava em direção à garota._

_- Fique onde está! Ah droga... Isso é nojento! Vocês são nojentos!_

_- Hey! E você, que não pode fazer isso onde quiser? Seu corpo é bem trabalhoso, viu!_

_- É, mas você não teve trabalho pra aprender... Você não precisa...tocar!_

_- Faz assim... Usa minha cueca para segurar, senão você vai acabar se molhando! – o jovem falava em total constrangimento._

* * *

><p>- Droga...<p>

- Finalmente se tocou de que você é nojento?

Sakura se assustou com a voz grossa e repentina que ecoou pelo banheiro. Virou o rosto de olhos arregalados. Sasuke se escorava na porta, apenas com uma calça comprida preta, observando o loiro tentar urinar sem tocar o "próprio" pênis.

E tudo paralisou. Segundos pareceram minutos. A posição vergonhosa se mantinha.

Sakura só tinha atenção para o rapaz de pé a sua frente. Anos o fizeram muito bem, e Sakura jamais o tinha visto tão despojado. Não sabia se a cena era vergonhosa ou... Perfeita.

- Dobe...

A voz a fez sair de seu transe, reparando agora na posição de ambos perante a cena. Para um dia normal, apenas dois rapazes "conversando" no meio de uma mijada.

Qual o problema? Todos! Quando um deles é uma "mulher".

Sentia-se nua na frente de outro homem, mesmo tendo o mesmo corpo. Não... Era diferente. O corpo de Sasuke parecia diferente. Mesmo Naruto, estando em seu auge adolescente, suas formas não eram tão masculinas quanto as de Sasuke. Sua pele era mais bronzeada e ele não possuía as ações e características sex appeal que Sasuke possuía.

- Tá gostando do que vê? – novamente a voz de Sasuke a tirou de suas viagens, tratando de suspender a cueca e a calça.

- O quê você disse?

- Ficou aí segurando o pau enquanto me encarava... Se é que chama a isso de pau.

A jovem ruborizou. Por todas as palavras de Sasuke, incrivelmente a que mais lhe incomodava era ele descrever a cena. Para qualquer outro rapaz, a alfinetada seguinte o faria esquecer-se de qualquer descrição gay que tivesse dado.

- Eu não estava fazendo isso! Você que chegou de repente. Quem queria me ver aqui, é você?

- Então você admite que tem pau pequeno? – falou o moreno com um sorriso de canto, não passando despercebido por Sakura.

- E-eu...PARA DE FICAR ME OLHANDO! – bradou, correndo até a porta e fechando-a na cara do Uchiha.

Sakura estava totalmente rubra. Não entendia as implicações entre rapazes e, agora, estava denegrindo a imagem, já péssima, em sua concepção, de Naruto.

Entrou no chuveiro, escorando os braços cruzados na parede e apoiando a cabeça sobre estes. Deixou a água escorrer pelo corpo do Uzumaki. Sentiu falta de seus seios, tão próximos de seu rosto quando ficava nessa posição. Suas curvas, ainda que sutis e seu cabelo molhado sobre os ombros. Olhou para os próprios braços. Que coisa estranha. Muito mais musculosos. Alisou os cabelos, a sensação que se tem quando está recém-cortado. Sua pele macia, mas não tanto quanto a sua própria. Desceu o olhar pelo peito reto, barriga quadrada, músculos aparentes e ruborizou observando o órgão do loiro.

-... Acho que vou ter que casar com o Naruto depois dessa. – murmurou com uma gota pesando em seu cenho.

O corpo do amigo parecia bem menos... Estranho... Quando visto apenas de calças ou cueca. Riu do próprio pensamento. Será que deveria sentir-se excitada? Em momento algum esboçou alguma reação.

Lembrou de Naruto em seu corpo, podendo estar fazendo o mesmo que ela agora. A raiva estampou em seu rosto, junto com a indignação. Não podia fazer nada, também estava dando uma boa averiguada nos "documentos" dele. Desligou o chuveiro, secando-se rapidamente.

Sakura abriu a porta enrolada na toalha, olhou em volta não avistando Sasuke pelo quarto.

Ótimo.

Pensou na possibilidade de evitar outra situação constrangedora. Abriu o armário do loiro, não esboçando nenhuma surpresa com a quantidade exuberante de roupas laranja penduradas.

- Tsc...preciso comprar outra cor para este armário.

- Que bom que pensa assim, até eu preferia ficar vendado a olhar esse seu armário. – falou o Uchiha, entrando no quarto com uma garrafa d'água em mãos.

Deitou-se na cama, voltando sua atenção ao livro que lia.

- Agora você deu para ser sarcástico?

- Encare a verdade.

Sakura pensou rápido, em alguma frase que denotasse a imagem de Naruto perante a situação anterior.

- Talvez eu devesse mesmo pôr um venda em você... Só assim você não fica me olhando. – alfinetou enquanto vestia uma camisa preta.

Recebeu um olhar de soslaio do moreno. Parece que ele não pretendia discutir isso por muito tempo. "Ainda bem", pensou ela.

Terminou vestindo uma bermuda da mesma cor que achou em outra porta.

- Essa bermuda é minha.

Sakura olhou para o jovem sobre a cama, encarando por uns segundos a própria bermuda, posteriormente.

- Você me empresta?

- Desde que não fiquei cheirando ela depois...

- QUE TIPO DE MANÍACO VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU SOU?

- Pode jogar ela fora também...

- Que inferno! – falou saindo do quarto batendo a porta com força.

Sakura se dirigiu para a cozinha. Abriu os armários verificando que estes estavam razoavelmente cheios. Parece que Sasuke também não agüenta mais comer lámen, mas infelizmente a jovem fora instruída por Naruto a comer o macarrão para não levantar suspeitas.

- Sinto muito... Mas não hoje. – murmurou pegando alguns ingredientes e umas panelas.

* * *

><p>Sasuke ouvia o barulho de panelas no andar de baixo. Incomum mas, não tanto quando se mora com Naruto. O rapaz tenta aplicar algum dote culinário de vez enquanto, nem que seja para preparar lámen sem ser instantâneo, mas sempre acaba abrindo um pote e comendo a comida pronta.<p>

Porém sua leitura não era mais o foco de sua concentração quando ainda ouvia o barulho das panelas mesmo depois de ter passado o recorde de tempo que Naruto já tentara cozinhar. Resolveu descer antes que o loiro pusesse fogo na casa, mas, qual não foi sua surpresa ao presenciar uma mesa quase pronta e Naruto comprometido e cheio de habilidades na cozinha.

- Você está estragando mais comida do que o habitual...

Sakura assustou-se com a voz atrás de si.

- Droga, Sasuke! Você não pode chegar fazendo algum barulho?

- Eu não sou você... – falou aproximando-se do loiro – O quê está cozinhando? E desde quando você sabe cozinhar?

- É apenas algo que... a Sakura me ensinou. – falou quebrando a proximidade do rapaz. – Pode pegar aquela colher de madeira para mim?

O moreno obedeceu, jogando a colher para que Naruto a pegasse.

- Mas que droga!– bradou segurando a panela com dificuldade enquanto equilibrava a colher agarrada no ar. - Não podia entregar na minha mão?

- Está naqueles dias? – Sasuke perguntou ironicamente, sentando-se na mesa.

- NÃO É NADA DISSO!

Sakura deu-se conta do que havia dito. Arrancou um olhar desconfiado e desdenhoso de Sasuke.

- E desde quando você tem capacidade para isso?

- E-eu sei...

Passaram-se uns segundos de silêncio até Sakura encaminhar-se para a mesa carregando a ultima tigela de comida.

- Pode comer...

Não precisou uma segunda ordem, muito menos a primeira, para o moreno aprontar o próprio prato. Alguns comentários posteriores sobre a comida que, supostamente estaria boa, mesmo preparada por um dobe e ambos continuavam comendo em silêncio.

- Alias...você voltou meio nervoso. Aconteceu alguma coisa na missão ou já se arrependeu de ter me tirado da prisão?

Sakura arregalou os olhos azulados de Naruto.

- Se preferir me por de volta eu vou agradecer... – falava de olhos fechados enquanto comia.

Fora surpreendido por Naruto socando a mesa enquanto arrancava o prato de comida de sua frente.

- Você prefere voltar para lá? É isso?

- Devolva o prato...

- Eu acolhi você! Confiei em você e agora cozinhei para você, e você diz que prefere ficar longe de mim e dos outros, naquela cela escura comendo comida de rato? É ISSO, SASUKE?

- Mandei devolver o prato...

- Está aí o seu prato! – terminou arremessando a louça em direção ao moreno, derrubando o que restou sobre o rapaz.

Sasuke abaixou o olhar, observando sua roupa suja.

A jovem tremeu, arrependendo-se de sua ação. E por um momento temeu o homem a sua frente. Não teve tempo para desculpar-se. Logo sentiu suas costas indo fortemente de encontro à parede mais próxima, e seu pescoço ser firmemente agarrado por uma mão. Surpresa, vislumbrou olhos rubros e penetrantes perto de seu rosto.

Sharingan.

- É isso que você deseja que fique fora daquela prisão? – falou entre os dentes, enquanto girava as vírgulas em seus olhos que, logo voltaram ao normal. A supressão de chakra entrara em ação.

Sakura ficou em silêncio. Apesar do medo, a frase do rapaz a surpreendeu de outra forma. O tom não pareceu algo para intimidar, e sim uma... Auto-punição.

A garota arfou, sentindo o peso no pescoço aumentar. Levou as mãos ao local segurando o braço pálido de Sasuke. Fechou os olhos, e percebeu que seu chakra não a obedecia completamente. Não tinha forças para afastar Sasuke.

- Ficar... isolado... não é a solução...nunca foi... – falou entre as respiradas que conseguiu dar.

Não sabia o porquê de ter dito isso. Talvez a frase tocasse o coração do rapaz, aliviando a pressão em seu pescoço. Mas pensar em algo assim... Havia desistido a muito tempo de tentar ajudá-lo. Porém, parece que nem uma frase, típica de Naruto, a ajudou no momento. Sentiu sua visão ficar turva, seus pensamentos irem embora e, de repente, tudo ficar escuro.

* * *

><p><em>Continua...<em>


	4. Chapter 4

É demorei...mais uma vez HAHAHA, nunca cumpro o que prometo XD. Acontece, faculdade é imprevisível!

Bom, queria somente dedicar esse capítulo à duas pessoas que me apoiaram e insistiram para que eu postasse logo: tia Tati e tia Mari :D thx girls!

* * *

><p><strong>Legenda:<strong>

_- Blá Blá Blá Wiskas Sachê Blá Blá Blá... _**(flashback) **menos a letra da música

- Blá Blá Blá Wiskas Sachê Blá Blá Blá... **(fala comum)**

_We walked along a crowded street_

_(Andamos juntos em uma rua cheia de gente)_

_You took my hand and danced with me_

_(Você pegou minha mão e dançou comigo)_

_Images_

_(Imagens)_

Sakura abriu os olhos. Sua visão ainda embaçada não reconheceu o teto acima de si e, mesmo quando voltara ao normal, ainda não sabia que estava em sua cama. Levantou-se rapidamente, vendo as coisas a sua volta girar, antes de cair deitada de novo.

- Dessa forma vou mesmo acreditar que está naqueles dias...

Ouviu a voz grossa, porém suave que ecoou pelo quarto.

Sabia de quem era.

Olhou para baixo, de onde supostamente o som viera. Viu Sasuke sentado no chão, na verdade sobre um travesseiro, lendo o mesmo livro de antes.

Desde quando ele gosta de leitura que não fossem pergaminhos de treinos? Perguntava-se procurando pelo título. "Aka no Haru" (Primavera Vermelha). Acho que no fim, não conheço nem um pouco o Sasuke.

E foi com esse pensamento que pôs-se sentada na beirada da cama.

- O quê houve? – perguntou ainda com a cabeça latejando.

- Você desmaiou...

- E de quem foi a culpa?

- Meu chakra está selado, achei que pudesse me agüentar ao menos contra isso, mas você é fraco.

Sakura ignorou o comentário do rapaz. Aquela conversa de quem é mais fraco seria um "looping" eterno. Sentou no chão, próximo ao moreno, ainda com a mão na cabeça.

- Quanto tempo eu dormi?

- A noite inteira.

- O-O quê? Tudo isso? - A jovem se surpreendeu, mas não recebendo nenhuma resposta de Sasuke. Olhou para o objeto de foco dele.

Aquele livro.

Aproximou-se tentando entender mais sobre a capa.

- O quê está lendo?

- Uma droga qualquer.

- Se é uma droga por que lê? – Perguntou sem receber resposta. – É sobre o quê?

- Depois você lê e descobre.

- Eu leria se me dissesse sobre o quê é.

- Então não leia.

O silêncio permaneceu entre ambos. Tentou definir o quê era pior: Ele calado, ou ele ignorante.

Dá no mesmo, pensou a jovem.

Resolveu se aproximar, sentando lado a lado e espiando as páginas por cima do braço de Sasuke. Tal ato pareceu incomodá-lo.

- O quê está fazendo?

Sasuke perguntou olhando de soslaio para a cabeça loira próxima à seu rosto.

- Tentando ver a idéia do livro. Não custava dizer sobre o quê era?

- Tsc, você é teimoso. – terminou fechando as páginas e jogando o objeto no colo de Naruto.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou vendo o moreno se levantar, e não recebendo um olhar amistoso do mesmo.

- Você não tinha um relatório para entregar?

- Na...A Sakura vai resolver isso... – a jovem falou diminuindo o tom de voz notando o erro quase cometido – Mesmo assim...- falou levantando também – Vou lá ajudar ela.

Sakura ainda sentia-se uma completa estranha ali. Precisaria de muito mais informações do que pensava. Parece que, mesmo morando juntos, a intimidade dos amigos não havia mudado em nada.

Correu até o armário pegando outra blusa para vestir. Precisava ser rápida, não queria cometer mais erros.

- Estou indo.

Sasuke, ainda de pé, apenas observou a porta bater à sua frente.

Sentou-se de novo abrindo o livro. - Desde quando você lê? – murmurou a si próprio.

* * *

><p>Sakura correu até sua casa, encontrando Naruto já sentado à mesa e comendo um de seus estoques de lámen instantâneo.<p>

- Mas nem na casa dos outros você deixa de comer isso?

- Essa é minha fonte de energia diária, Sakura-chan! Você deveria comer mais! Tem um monte no seu armário.

- Não, obrigada. Pode acabar com todos eles. – falou enojada vendo o rapaz comer aquilo como café da manha. – Pensando bem, você está no meu corpo! Trate de se alimentar direito, Naruto! Vou acabar enorme de gorda assim! – bradou arrancando o pote das mãos dele.

- Mas o quê eu vou comer? Eu não sei cozinhar.

- Depois pensamos nisso! O quê eu preciso saber agora é mais sobre o relacionamento de vocês! Como você agüenta aquelas grosserias? Desde quando ele lê aqueles livros?

- Ele quem? Ah, sim...

- Qual é a força dele? E que obsessão estranha é essa de vocês por aquilo?

- Aquilo?

A jovem ruborizou.

- Ah já entendi. – falou em divertimento, deixando a jovem mais envergonhada ainda. – Então vocês já discutiram? Discussão de homem ou de casal? – falava agora meio preocupado.

- Quê?

- Pelo visto ele zombou de mim...aquele teme.

- Como assim "que tipo de discussão tivemos"? Nós discutimos bastante se quer saber! - a garota irritou-se ignorando o comentário do rapaz.

- É o seguinte, Sakura-chan, vocês se xingaram, caíram na porrada ou foram apenas brigas e discussões?

- Bem...acho que um pouco dos dois. – falou tímida.

- Tsc...você discutiu bobeira com ele não foi? Você precisa pensar mais como um homem.

- Ele não mudou nada...continua egocêntrico!

- Eu não me importo... – falou interrompendo a garota. – Ele é meu amigo, ele tem seus defeitos...você tem que aceitá-los, e é um bom momento para você perdoá-los.

A garota se calou. Naruto percebeu que forçando a barra, certamente Sakura não cederia. Mas o fato dela vir pedir ajuda para lidar com Sasuke ao invés de reclamar de sua primeira noite em companhia do moreno já era um grande passo. O melhor a fazer era deixar os dois se resolverem.

- Alias, Sakura-chan... – Naruto se aproximou falando em um tom malicioso – Como foi dormir na mesma cama do Sasuke, heim?

- O-O quê? Nós nã-não dormimos juntos! – falava ficando vermelha.

- Ué? Onde ele dormiu?

- Be-Bem..eu não sei se dormimos? Eu fui primeiro para a cama e quando levantei, ele já estava acordado.

Sakura preferiu omitir o ocorrido. Mesmo odiando os fatos e sua estadia na casa de Naruto, sabia que o comportamento de Sasuke traria mágoas ao loiro.

- Vocês dormem na mesma cama?

- Claro que não! Sasuke dorme no futon bem longe de mim. – Sakura ouviu sua própria risada. – Eu só quis ver sua reação.

- Baka. – murmurou enquanto esperava as risadas terminarem.

- Então...o quê mais você tinha me perguntado? A força dele? Hum...não é muita não. Sempre que tentar liberar uma quantidade a mais de chakra, ela vai ser será suprimida pelo selo. Mas eu não me arriscaria em ficar perto dele bem no momento que ele tentasse fazer alguma coisa. – falou ficando mais sério.

- Por quê?

- Bem, vejamos...para que o selo responda, é preciso que o chakra seja liberado, então podemos dizer que ele tenha alguns segundos de vantagem. E alguns segundos para a pessoa que estamos falando não é pouco coisa.

- Entendo... – murmurou pensativa.

- Por que a pergunta? Ele tentou alguma coisa contra você? – Naruto falava ficando exaltado.

- Vocês já brigaram dessa forma? Ele tentou bater em você alguma vez, Naruto?

- Hum...ultimamente nossas brigas têm ficado em alguns xingamentos, só. Ele não teria chances para me atacar mesmo que por alguns segundos, e acho que Sasuke sabe disso. Mas se eu fosse você...ainda mais estando no meu corpo, eu não me arriscaria, você não vai poder se defender, e se não puder, ele vai notar alguma coisa diferente.

Sakura arregalou os olhos. Será?

Será que Sasuke já havia descoberto? Ou no mínimo desconfiado?

Sakura não era Naruto. Só o fato de tentar agir como ele a deixava nervosa e encabulada. O rapaz era estabanado, extrovertido, brincalhão e...muito mais alegre que ela.

Baixou os olhos, enquanto seus pensamentos sobre o quão frustrante sua vida estava e suas falhas em tentar parecer Naruto, corriam por sua mente.

- Está tudo bem, Sakura?

- Sim, eu só...

A jovem fora interrompida por batidas na porta. Naruto levantou-se para atender.

- Sakura-san...bom dia.

Naruto por um momento não soube o que falar, olhou para trás, ainda pensando que o jovem a frente da porta não lhe dirigia a palavra e sim a kunoichi dentro da casa.

- Ah, bom dia...err...Kiba.

- Naruto está aí dentro? – o rapaz levantava o olhar por cima da cabeça da garota, vendo a cabeleira loira dentro da casa. – Naruto-kun! Estávamos atrás de você! Esqueceu do que planejamos para hoje? Tivemos que ir na sua casa te procurar...e não foi agradável. – terminou as ultimas palavras em um murmúrio, de forma que o rapaz lá dentro não pudesse escutar. Mas Naruto escutou, e este estava muito mais próximo do que Kiba pudesse imaginar.

- Se não era do seu agrado nem devia ter se dado ao trabalho.

O rapaz surpreendeu-se, ouvindo a voz irritada da mulher a sua frente. Olhou para Sakura, não entendendo a reação desta.

Toda a vila sabia que, apenas Naruto não sentia apatia pelo Uchiha. Sakura fazia o possível para evitar cruzar o caminho deste e nenhum assunto que envolvia o nome "Sasuke" a envolvia ultimamente.

Sakura entendeu o ocorrido. Correu até a porta, puxando Naruto para dentro e dando-lhe um olhar reprovador, ignorado totalmente pelo loiro.

- O quê você queria, Kiba? – a jovem falou, escorando-se na porta para que Naruto não mais se aproximasse.

- Você esqueceu o que combinamos? Meu clã esta festejando a fundação dele em Konoha, lembra? Planejamos uns jogos, piscina, catar umas gatinhas!

Sakura arregalou os olhos. Atividades de meninos. Mas ela mal sabia agir como o pior exemplar desse gênero.

- Pra que eu vou querer sentir cheiro de cachorro molhado?

A piada não afetou o humor do rapaz, que continuou insistindo.

- Vamos lá, ê disse que estaria lá. Não era você que falava que não ia contra as suas palavras?

A frase tocou a jovem, fazendo-a olhar para trás e mirar Naruto. Este completamente sem reação. Com todos os ocorridos recentes, sequer lembrava de seus programas, e o mesmo valia para Sakura, que havia abdicado de muitos planejamentos.

- Mas Kiba...eu preciso ficar em casa...você sabe. – falou fazendo o rapaz fechar a expressão.

- Você precisa trocar a fralda do bebê Uchiha? Qual é?! Você já deixou ele sozinho muitas vezes!

Sakura precisou amostrar sua pior expressão, esta que, nem Naruto, achava que pudesse fazer, para que este permanecesse dentro da casa. Pelo que parecia, o loiro devia viver arranjando brigas e discussões com seus companheiros de vila, em prol da reputação de Sasuke.

- Não vou aceitar um "não" como resposta, ouviu, Naruto? Se você não for já sabe o que faremos.

E falando isso o Inuzuka se foi. Sakura, ainda perplexa, fechou a porta atrás de si, sentando na primeira cadeira que encontrou.

- O-O quê eles farão?

- Qualquer brincadeira humilhante, provavelmente.

Sakura engoliu em seco.

- Olha, Naruto, as coisas que estou tendo que agüentar desde ontem não contam nem como um mês da minha vida. Você precisa se livrar de alguns dos seus problemas.

- Que é isso, Sakura-chan! Não é tão difícil assim, vê se relaxa.

- E quanto a festa dos Inuzukas? Você iria?

Naruto parou para pensar, aproximando da mesa e se sentando ao lado da garota.

- Eu ainda estava vendo isso. Não quero deixar o Sasuke sozinho, mas também não dá pra levar ele. – parou abrindo um sorriso e mirando a jovem. – E se ele ficasse aqui?

- O quê?!

Sakura bradou se levantando e derrubando a cadeira que estava sentada.

- Nem pensar, Naruto! Primeiro que o Sasuke jamais iria querer vir para cá! Segundo que eu não quero ter relação nenhuma com ele! Você está proibido de olhar na cara dele! Ouviu?

- Nossa, que drama. Eu tentaria melhorar a relação de vocês se ele viesse para cá.

- Ele vai me achar uma idiota com você agitando meu corpo por aí. Você nem sabe cozinhar! Acha que ele não vai estranhar se me ver comendo lámen?

- Então você se importa com o quê ele vai achar de você, certo? – falou, rindo com malicia e arrancando um olhar perplexo da garota. – E quanto ao lámen...você começou a gostar porquê aceitou sair comigo muitas vezes. – falou dando de ombros, não demorando a receber um soco na cabeça de sua própria mão.

- Seu idiota. – terminou enquanto esfregava o punho. – Diz logo o que eu devo fazer.

- Ok, ok... – falou alisando o galo na cabeça. – Vá na festa, avise ao Sasuke que você precisa resolver uns assuntos com a Hokage. E avise ao Kakashi para que fique tomando conta da casa, sabe como é...normas.

Sakura ouviu tudo com atenção, virando em seguida em direção a porta e abrindo-a.

- Sei...ainda bem que elas existem.

* * *

><p>Sakura caminhava de volta a casa do loiro. Pelo visto teria que se arrumar e correr para o clã Izunuka.<p>

- Mais essa...Naruto não me informou nada sobre estar tão sociável.

Ouviu murmúrios que incluíam o nome do loiro perto de si. Todos elogiavam o rapaz.

O herói.

Mesmo depois de algum tempo, Naruto ainda era bastante reconhecido. Era cada vez mais evidente que ele se tornaria o próximo Hokage. Sentiu uma pontada de orgulho do amigo.

Mas seus pensamentos voaram, quando o nome "Sasuke" entrou na mesma frase dos comentários. E foi então que se deu conta que, além de arriscar sua própria vida, Naruto estava gerando desconfiança entre os moradores da vila. Apoiar um criminoso certamente não faria um bom histórico para um Hokage. Ele estivera jogando fora tudo aquilo que conquistou.

Sem se dar conta acabou parando na porta da frente da casa do loiro. Olhou em volta e viu Kakashi próximo, encostado em um poste, de braços cruzados, a observando. Não costumava mais ler seus livros eróticos quando os trabalhos envolviam Sasuke. Acenou para o homem, entrando na casa, em seguida.

- Cheguei.

Olhou em volta, procurando o rapaz, caminhou mais um pouco, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Sasuke...

- O quê é?

Sakura direcionou os olhos para onde vinha a voz.

O homem estava na cozinha, cozinhava alguma coisa habilmente enquanto mexia panela e colher. Vestia apenas uma bermuda, seus cabelos molhados e suas costas com algumas gotas d'água ainda escorrendo. Devia ter acabado de sair de um banho. E se Kiba não tivesse atrapalhado, poderia ter chegado mais cedo.

Arregalou os olhos ouvindo o próprio pensamento balançando a cabeça para afastá-los.

- Fiz panqueca...quer?

- Hum...sim. – A jovem falou sentando no balcão próximo a cozinha.

- A massa está aqui, aproveita a panela ainda quente. – o rapaz terminou pondo o conteúdo feito em um prato e passando direto pela garota.

- Tsc...

Viu Sasuke se sentar à mesa, de costas para si. Seus músculos se movimentavam cada vez que o rapaz levava a comida à boca. Vez ou outra seus dedos percorriam o cabelo ainda encharcado, aumentando o número de gotas que escorregavam pela pele alva.

E Sakura se perdeu.

Se perdeu em meio aquela beleza que quase havia se esquecido. Se perdeu em sua própria luxúria ao observar o corpo de um homem tão desejoso e desejá-lo para si também. E perdeu seu almoço. Sentindo o cheiro de queimado espalhar-se pela casa, somente notando quando o odor atraiu os olhos do moreno para si.

A jovem corou, virando o rosto para sua panqueca queimada.

- Droga! – falava enquanto descartava a comida queimada e arrumava uma panela para tentar outra vez.

- Achei que já soubesse cozinhar.

Sasuke falou em meio a um sorriso torto.

- Err...nem tudo eu sei cozinhar.

- Então pede mais algumas aulas à Sakura, se não quiser mais comer somente lámen.

A jovem arrepiou-se ao ouvir seu nome. Não soube dizer se esta sensação veio de seus pensamentos recentes ou o medo do Uchiha descobrir algo.

- Você...não viu a panqueca ficando preta?

Sasuke atirou a pergunta sarcasticamente, como se já soubesse a resposta. Viu o rosto do loiro ruborizar. Ou ele estava sem graça simplesmente por ter queimado algo tão fácil de fazer e que, pelo que o Uchiha lembrava, ele já havia preparado panquecas antes, ou era mais uma das incontáveis reações estranhas e recentes do rapaz.

- E-eu...

- Vou precisar usar mais roupa para você não queimar a comida da casa agora?

- O-o quê? – Sakura murmurou incredulamente.

- Você estava aí, me secando, de novo... – falava enquanto trazia o prato de volta para a cozinha, passando rente à jovem. – Qual o seu problema?

Sasuke parou, próximo. Muito próximo. Olhando o loiro profundamente. Aproximou-se, forçando Sakura a recuar e ir de encontro à bancada da cozinha. Esticou um braço na lateral do loiro, apoiando a mão na bancada.

- O-quê foi? – a garota falou extremamente nervosa.

- Hn...

O moreno observava Naruto. Correu os olhos do rosto até o peito, que arfava irregularmente. Voltou-os para os do loiro, lançando-lhe um olhar aborrecido. Desceu novamente, desta vez um pouco mais, constatando o que não queria.

Sasuke suspirou e fechou os olhos, levou uma mão aos cabelos e lançou-os para trás. O movimento fez com que os fios voltassem para o lugar, borrifando, propositalmente, algumas gotas d'água no rosto de Naruto.

- Vai tomar um banho...

- Anh...si-sim... – Sakura falou ainda atordoada.

- Frio.

Terminou subindo para o quarto, deixando a garota em total estado de choque.

Sakura não entendia o porquê de ele ter feito isso. Droga. A quem está enganando? Claro que entendia! Sasuke já devia estar suspeitando, há muito tempo. A jovem agora temia pelos próximos dias.

Olhou para baixo. Viu o mesmo que Sasuke. E se envergonhou. E agora, mais um pensamento veio à sua mente. Apesar de acreditar mais na primeira, não duvidava também do fato do moreno agora estar achando que Naruto fosse gay.

- Que droga! Essas coisas dão menos problemas quando se é mulher. – murmurou curvando-se discretamente para não explicitar o volume em sua calça.

Observar Sasuke, com sua mente feminina, e jovem, com tantos hormônios borbulhando em seu corpo masculino, na certa não traria bons resultados. Deveria ter pensando nisso antes de queimar sua panqueca.

Lançou o olhar para a comida queimada na lixeira e, mais uma vez, pôde ver as costas nuas e atraentes a seduzindo.

Para!

Voltou os olhos ao relógio!

- Melhor eu tomar banho logo mesmo. – Terminou sua comida rapidamente e subiu entrando no banheiro, sem olhar novamente para o rapaz.

* * *

><p>- Vou sair.<p>

- Hn...

Sakura olhou de canto para a figura sentada sobre a cama, apenas de olhos fechados e completamente sereno à bagunça que a jovem fizera no quarto. Descobrir o que era de Naruto e o que pertencia a Sasuke naquele quarto era bem fácil, o problema era achar as coisas do loiro. Nunca fora organizado mesmo. A jovem correu pelo aposento, procurando ser o mais rápida possível para não ter que ficar na presença de Sasuke logo depois do que aconteceu.

Resultado: A bagunça ficou maior.

Tudo bem. Naruto deixaria exatamente assim.

Vestiu uma bermuda laranja (era a única cor que havia encontrado) e uma camiseta sem manga preta (da qual, incrivelmente descobriu que pertencia mesmo à Naruto). Lembrou de Kiba ter citado a palavra "piscina". Tudo bem, não pretendia entrar mesmo, e mesmo que se molhasse, as roupas secariam fácil. Não gostava da idéia de usar roupas de banho, sempre as achou muito brega.

- A Hokage pediu para eu...

- Não me interessa. – Sasuke murmurou sem emoção, interrompendo a "desculpa" da garota.

- Bom, já vou indo então.

Sasuke abriu os olhos ao ouvir o som da porta de entrada se batendo. Mirou o teto por alguns segundos, virando a cabeça, em seguida, para a porta por onde o loiro acabara de sair.

- Hokage...

* * *

><p>- Desculpe pedir isso a você de novo, Kakashi-sensei.<p>

- Tudo bem Naruto. Não tem problema.

O homem sorriu por trás da mascara.

- É uma boa oportunidade para você melhorar sua sociabilidade, não? Os rapazes me pareciam um pouco chateados.

- É! Espero não acabar estragando tudo. – riu um pouco sem muita emoção.

Kakashi a viu se distanciando. Escorou-se novamente em um poste próximo a casa, observando todos os movimentos em volta. As pessoas, antes passando por ali tranquilamente, agora pareciam tentar evitar a proximidade com a casa do loiro. Parece que todos já sabiam que, se o ninja copiador estivesse próximo àquela residência, significava que Naruto não estava lá para vigiar o Uchiha, e o medo e reprovação tomava, então, o rosto de cada habitante que por ali caminhasse.

* * *

><p>Sasuke olhou discretamente pelo canto da janela.<p>

Merda. Ele estava lá de novo.

Não agüentava ficar preso dentro de casa. Agora que havia conseguido sua "semi-liberdade", apesar de odiar o Uzumaki, ao menos a presença deste garantia que ele respirasse fora daquele lugar.

Admitia que vinha se comportando como todos esperavam e isso havia aproximado-o novamente do ex-amigo. Sua convivência com ele dentro daquela casa estava se tornando pacífica e bastante calma. E, apesar de ter que ceder, Naruto vinha sendo bastante compreensivo com os seus sentimentos, não que demonstrasse algum.

Mas após a última missão, a situação estava um pouco mais perturbadora, e sentia a sua convivência com o loiro sendo abalada.

Sério?

Naruto estava se perdendo em pensamentos enquanto se entreolhavam, principalmente quando deixava de usar alguma peça de roupa? As diversas atitudes e interesses diferentes. E o ocorrido de mais cedo foi o ápice para descobrir que, realmente, alguma coisa mudou. Só não sabia dizer o quê.

Sua desconfiança partiu desde o momento em que viu o rapaz cozinhando com tamanha habilidade e perícia. Pensou ser algum tipo de henge no jutso, manteve as suspeitas mas a técnica deveria ter se anulado no momento em que Naruto desmaiou.

Observou novamente pela janela, Kakashi. Se desse uma brecha, conseguiria sair, se esgueirar pela cidade, de forma que estivesse de volta antes de Naruto. Não que fizesse questão de voltar.

Sentiu o olhar do ex-sensei cair sobre a janela que estava. Com certeza o jounin sabia que ele estava ali, e arquitetando alguma maneira de fugir da casa.

Continua...


End file.
